Sobre la Carretera: Día 5
by albertoescritor
Summary: En esta primera parte Henry es el protagonista. Estados Unidos está siendo destruido por los muertos vivientes y cinco días después del inicio de la invasión de caminantes, la moralidad humana comienza a decaer al ver que le quedan pocas esperanzas a pesar del corto tiempo que los muertos han pasado caminando sobre la tierra.


The Walking Dead: Día 5

La carretera se extendía hasta el horizonte, y parecía no tener fin; el Sol que se ocultaba hacía que los árboles que rodeaban la autopista proyectaran alargadas sombras en el suelo. Caminando a la orilla de la calle, arrastrando sus adoloridos pies y con la cabeza gacha caminaba un muchacho, de no más de 17 años, de tez clara, cabello negro, barba recién afeitada, vestido con una camisa a botones blanca, desfajada y sucia. Con la mano derecha, que caían libremente a un costado, hacía bambolear un cuchillo ensangrentado y con la punta achatada, producto de destrozarles el cráneo a dos caminantes que se atravesaron en su camino.

Este joven solitario se llamaba Henry, y había sido estudiante de leyes en la universidad de Harvard. Él realmente era un chico listo, y aunque no tenía las mejores notas de toda la universidad, poseía una gran capacidad de oratoria y un léxico muy fluido. Sería capaz de dar grandiosas conferencias en Harvard y otras universidades de prestigio. Lo único que le faltaba era seguridad en sí mismo, razón por la cual en raras ocasiones expresaba sus ideas, por más buenas que fueran, pues temía estar equivocado que los demás lo criticaran. Por esta misma falta de seguridad en sus propias opiniones su padre solía decirle con crudeza que él no tenía madera de abogado. Pero Henry jamás desistió en su sueño. Nunca demostró cuanto le afectaban los comentarios de ese viejo amargado que, aun a pesar de que fue el hombre que le dio la vida, odió bastante y en secreto.

Cosa muy distinta fue su madre, llena de bondad, ganas de apoyarlo y dotada de una paciencia infinita. "Puedes ser todo aquello que te propongas" esa era su frase. Eran palabras poderosas y dotadoras de aliento, que le dieron fuerza en los momentos más difíciles de su carrera obstaculizado por la negatividad de su progenitor.

En medio de estos dos polos opuestos que eran su madre y padre, Henry desarrollo una personalidad extraña y hasta cierto punto psicopática. Era un gran egoísta y también bastante ególatra, pero al mismo tiempo era inseguro de su persona e incapaz de dañar a los demás con su egoísmo. No era porque sintiera algo por las demás personas, la verdad era que a él no le interesaban en lo más mínimo los sentimientos ajenos. Es sólo que pensaba que si era grosero e individualista todos se alejarían de él y necesitaba demasiado que la gente estuviera a su alrededor, sino era para alabarlo, por lo menos presente cuando se les necesitaba.

Personalmente no se consideraba un gran manipulador, pero si ligeramente persuasivo. Cuando se lo proponía era capaz de hacer cambiar de parecer a una persona con el simple poder de sus palabras.

La cosa es que ahora la gente era algo relativamente difícil de encontrar, aún a pesar de que el tiempo transcurrido desde la primera ocasión en que se había reportado el caso de un caminante era poco menos de una semana. No es que todos los humanos hubieran muerto, pero la mayoría se encontraba en plena persecución y lucha por salir del país o ir a cualquier lugar seguro, y no tenían tiempo para preocuparse por otra vida que no fuera la suya. Familias enteras, incluida la suya, se desmoronaba por esto y Henry era más que consciente de la inhumana situación que se vivía en las calles, las casas y cualquier lugar posible en donde un grupo de personas pudiera encontrarse ante un peligro inminente. Fue testigo de cómo padres dejaban atrás a sus hijos y esposa para salvarse. De madres y padres que salían a rogar de dentro de los acilos a sus hijos que los abandonaron sin piedad alguna al igual que los enfermeros. De niños siendo devorados vivos por caminantes ya que sus papás los habían dejado solos. Son historias terroríficas, pero verídicas, incluso, Henry había sido uno de esos hijos despiadados que se largaron por su cuenta con tal de salvar su propio pellejo. Sin embargo éste joven no estaba arrepentido. Henry no conocía el arrepentimiento. Pero se sentía mal por haber abandonado a sus seres queridos. Ya no tendría con quien hablar o entretenerse y eso lo entristecía y comenzaba a enloquecerlo, si es que no estaba loco ya. La soledad y el miedo son capaces de trastornar a un hombre en escalas inimaginables. Juegan con su mente y no lo dejan escapar tan fácil.

Pero lo hecho, hecho está, y no podía remediarlo por más que deseara hacerlo. No podía traer a sus padres, hermanos, tíos y demás familiares de vuelta. Al menos él no se encargaría de eso.

Se detuvo un segundo, siguió con los ojos la dirección de la calle hasta donde su vista alcanzaba. Se sintió desilusionado y abrumado por la distancia cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no había avanzado tanto como suponía.

Cansado e incapaz de dar un paso más se dejó caer a un lado de la calle, sobre el suave pasto que bordeaba a los árboles custodios de la autopista. Una vez en suelo tapizado de color verde pretendió relajarse y descansa, pero un olor espantoso se filtró por su nariz y al rodar sobre el suelo para descubrir la fuente de un olor tan nauseabundo, notó un cadáver al lado suyo. Pero no era un cadáver cualquiera. Mientras con lentitud la mente de Henry rememoraba la última vez que había percibido un olor similar, el cadáver emitió un gemido desgarrador y ahogado; levantó una grisácea y putrefacta mano plagada de moscas y gusanos y sujetó el antebrazo de Henry con fuerza.

-¡No!- gritó el muchacho aterrorizado mientras se retorcía en el suelo en un afán de liberarse del monstruo que lo tenía sujeto y reptaba amenazadoramente en su dirección, cerrando y abriendo ferozmente sus fauces que lucían unos rotos y amarillentos dientes. Henry le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con una mano, pero el caminante no se detenía ante nada. Alargó el pie para atraer hacía él su cuchillo pero era complicado arrastrarlo a través del pasto, además, el camino para llegar al arma estaba en medio del rango de ataque de la criatura y no pretendía arriesgarse. El caminante le soltó el brazo para aferrarse inmediatamente a su ropa y desgarrarla. Ya con los dos brazos libres Henry tomó al monstruo por la cabeza con gran repulsión pues su carne estaba llena de yagas en estado de putrefacción. Con fuerza tiró para alejarlo y liberarse. El monstruo extendió las manos hacia el rostro de Henry cómo pudo y por milímetros no logró sacarle ambos ojos. Adolorido de luchar, el joven concentró toda su fuerza y de un fuerte empujón alejó al caminante lo suficiente para levantarse y echar a correr en la dirección contraria. Entonces la criatura lo tomó del tobillo y Henry cayó de nuevo al suelo. Rápidamente giró sobre sí mismo y pateó, una y otra vez, la cabeza del caminante que a pesar de la ofensiva de su presa avanzaba lento pero sin detenerse.

El cerebro de Henry volvió el tiempo más lento, los pensamientos del muchacho pasaban por su cabeza como un relámpago y su corazón latía con ferocidad haciéndole bullir la sangre de adrenalina. Vio el cuchillo detrás del caminante y sin darse tiempo a pensarlo con más detenimiento se levantó de un salto, paso por sobre el monstruo que agitó los brazos y casi lo hace caer de nuevo, tomó el cuchillo del suelo y lo enterró en la cabeza de la criatura, que no dejó de moverse y agitarse. Henry lo inmovilizó poniendo su rodilla sobre la espalda del monstruo y lo apuñaló una, dos, tres, cuatro veces en el cráneo que crujía por los impactos pero sin romperse. Desesperado dejó el cuchillo a un lado, se levantó y aplasto con el pie otro par de veces la cabeza del caminante hasta que dejó de moverse y gemir.

El muchacho suspiró aliviado por no haber sido mordido. Lo malo es que ahora el olor lo seguiría a todas partes, pues su ropa había quedado llena de sangre y piel de caminante.

-Qué asco- exclamó y mientras procuraba quitarse la mayor cantidad de porquería de encima un sonido irrumpió en sus oídos, sobresaltando al asustado muchacho que llegó a confundir el ruido con el rugir de miles de bocas hambrientas y putrefactas deseosas de devorar su carne y roer sus huesos. Se tranquilizó al pensar en lo ilógico que resultaba pensar eso y aguzó su oído. Fue cuando lo supo: Era un rugido, sí, pero del motor de un automóvil.

Henry no se alegró por esto, ni siquiera se entusiasmó, no llegó a considerarlo su boleto a la salvación. Se encontraba ahora entre un dilema de vida o muerte, pues no sabía si salir y mostrarse indefenso ante un desconocido o esconderse y dejar que la noche callera desatando consigo toda clase de peligros. Morir en manos de un humano o entre los dientes de un caminante. Representaba una decisión difícil, pues Henry estaba más que consciente que un humano era capaz de ser más despiadado que un muerto viviente. Por alguna razón en la mente de Henry se formuló una pregunta ¿Qué es peor un humano o un caminante? Los cadáveres andante hacía atrocidades a causa de su falta total de consciencia pero los humanos lo hacían sabiendo perfectamente que era lo que causaban con eso pues en las condiciones adecuadas somos los seres más crueles del planeta. Los caminantes tenían ferocidad y no se podía razonar con ellos. Y los humanos tenían maldad pura. Era hora de elegir.

La camioneta se acercaba y no se detendría si Henry no lograba decidirse. Tras un segundo más de reflexión optó por salir y ser visto por el conductor del auto, que resultó ser un todo terreno de color rojo y vidrios polarizados. El todo terreno frenó en seco a unos diez metros de él, pero nadie salió del vehículo.

El estudiante sólo se quedó estático sobre la carretera, atento a cualquier reacción hostil de parte del conductor. Miró en dirección al lugar en donde había vencido al caminante, luego al auto y después detrás de sí.

Finalmente la puerta de la camioneta roja se abrió y salió un hombre enorme, de no menos de dos metros de altura, robusto y atlético. Daba la apariencia de ser un soldado y era demasiado intimidante para que Henry se determinara a acercarse.

-Amigo- gritó el gigante haciendo bocina con las manos- ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Tenemos lugar para una persona más.

Henry no se movió. Observó que el hombre notaba que su camisa estaba ensangrentada y raída por lo que lo estudiaba con un disimulado detenimiento, para comprobar que no estuviera mordido. Después los ojos del hombre enorme miraron entre la maleza, como dotados de rayos X y vieron al caminante fuera de combate.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó allí atrás?- Preguntó el conductor en un tono que pretendía ser amistoso.

- No…no pasó nada. Sólo… me deshice de él- aseguró Henry, cuidando sus palabras y su tono de voz.

El soldado lo miró con recelo, examinó cada centímetro del cuerpo de Henry a lo lejos y con una cabezada le indicó que se acercara.

Henry caminó lentamente en dirección a esa mole de humano, observándolo con tanto detenimiento como el gigante lo observaba a él. Ya cerca del vehículo fue que el enorme sujeto, con un movimiento de impredecible velocidad, puso una fuertísima mano sobre el cuello del joven y estrelló su cabeza contra la parte frontal de la camioneta. Luego gritó a su acompañante, una mujer delgada, de cabello castaño y con un suéter negro, que le trajera una soga, con la que ató al indefenso Henry. Subsecuentemente lo empujó dentro del asiento trasero del automóvil y le ordenó que permaneciera callado. Para asegurarse de que fuera así la mujer le tapó la boca con un trozo de franela maloliente.

-¿Por qué lo recogiste? ¿No ves que es un riesgo para nosotros?- Se quejó la mujer una vez la camioneta estuvo nuevamente en marcha.

-No podíamos dejarlo abandonado en medio de la carretera. Moriría.

-No importa, al traerlo pones nuestra seguridad en riesgo.

-Linda, creo que estás exagerando. Se ve que es un buen sujeto, sólo que ha pasado por cosas muy malas… igual que nosotros.

-Es un buen sujeto. Entonces ¿Por qué lo amordazaste?

-Estuvo en contacto con uno de los mordedores, no podía arriesgarme. Puede que esté mordido.

.Otro motivo para dejarlo a un lado- Escupió la mujer mientras aguijoneaba con la vista a Henry, detrás suyo.

-Amor… recuerda a…

-No lo menciones idiota. Ni se te ocurra- la amenazó la mujer con ese característico brillo en los ojos de quien va a ceder al llanto.

-Entonces. ¿Quieres que vuelva a suceder lo mismo? Te conozco, sé que no es así, no quieres que vuelva a pasar nada malo y por eso es que estás tan paranoica. Pero no es momento de dejarnos llevar por el miedo, pronto todo se pondrá bien y cuando menos los esperes el mundo volverá a la normalidad.

-Pero… ya han pasado cinco días desde el primer reportaje y las cosas no hacen más que empeorar. Recuerda Atlanta, todo el caos que allí había, siendo que dijeron que era el lugar más seguro.

-Bueno, fue un error por parte del ejército transmitir en todos los canales la noticia de que Atlanta era segura. Medio país quiso entrar al mismo tiempo y eso desmoronó la seguridad y el orden.

-Si las cosas son así ¿Qué te hace pensar que el sitio al que vamos es mejor? ¿Cómo sabes que no volverá a pasar lo mismo?

-No lo sé, sólo… mantengo la esperanza, no nos queda nada más que las esperanza en estos momentos.

-¿Esperanza de qué? El mundo entero está siendo devorado por los muertos y quieres que mantenga la esperanza.

-Así es. Sólo debes creer que todo saldrá bien, que el gobierno solucionará todo dentro de poco. La noche es más oscura antes del amanecer, recuérdalo.

La mujer no dijo nada más. El silencio se prolongó por un buen rato, mientras tanto Henry se sentía ofendido y denigrado por el trato que le proporcionaban. Efectivamente, aquellas personas acababan de salvarle la vida, pero lo amarraron igual que un animal rabioso y hablaban de él como si no estuviera ahí. Tenía ganas de poder liberar sus manos y estrangular a ese sujeto junto con aquella mujer asustada. Era realmente humillante lo que le hacían. Gritó obscenidades a través de la franela que lo mantenía callado y se retorcía como una fiera atrapada.

El hombre al notar los intentos fallidos de liberación de Henry, detuvo el vehículo, salió y abrió la puerta trasera. Tomó a Henry por las piernas con una sola de sus poderosas manos y tiró de él hacia afuera haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo y golpeara la cabeza en la calle. La indignación de Henry no conocía fin.

El gigante se hincó a su lado y le dijo quedamente:

-Te quitaré las ataduras, pero cualquier movimiento en falso y te abandono en el bosque ¿Entendido?

No esperó una respuesta, el sujeto cortó con una afilada navaja la soga y rudamente retiró la franela de la boca de Henry quien vociferó una maldición en la cara del hombre, el cual puso el afilado cuchillo en la espalda del joven.

-Ahora sube y no quiero escándalos- presionó la hoja del arma contra sus omóplatos- y no me retes.

Sin poder hacer gran cosa, el muchacho obedeció las indicaciones. Entró a la camioneta sin decir ni una sola palabra, y se quedó quieto en el asiento trasero. Mientras la camioneta recorría la autopista libremente, el joven observó el paisaje semi nocturno.

El bosque, con sus incontables árboles bordeaba la autopista, una parvada de cuervos hambrientos describía círculo a lo lejos, un caminante andrajoso, gris y fétido se tambaleó a la orilla de la calle en un vago intento de alcanzar el vehículo. Más allá un montón de huesos rotos y roídos así como manojos de carne retorcida, indicaban exactamente el lugar en donde posiblemente el mordedor que habían dejado atrás se había alimentado por última vez.

"Estamos yéndonos del polo sur para llegar al polo norte" pensó Henry pues de lo que sea que esa pareja escapara no iban a encontrar salvación yendo hacia donde pensaban hacerlo. No le importaba que ellos murieran, de hecho en este punto lo deseaba, pero lo peor de todo es que esos sujetos en un acto que ellos consideraban de caridad lo estaban arrastrando a su propia perdición.

Pero a pesar de estos pensamientos, como siempre Henry permaneció callado y únicamente miró por la ventana, mientras por primeras vez en sus cinco días de soledad deseaba que todo aquello llegara a su fin, para luego caer en la cuenta, cual si fuera una corazonada, que nunca tendría fin.


End file.
